


Dashing Rescue

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [145]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Sidney Crosby, Alpha Travis Konecny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Nolan Patrick, omega claude giroux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: “What the hell are you doing?” Travis greeted, jumping right into the fight, “You’re depriving me of a dashing rescue!”“Sorry,” Nolan flashed him a slightly mean grin, “the only one who saves me is me.”
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Claude Giroux, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Tumblr Prompts [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139243
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Dashing Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Once Upon A Time

Being the best friend of the Omega Prince of Pennsylvania had its perks. For one, it meant that TK got knight training even though he wasn’t born into the nobility AND got put on Nolan detail because he was, like, the only person Nolan liked so Nolan never hid from him OR snuck off (it was an issue and MAYBE it was Travis’ fault but it was purely because Travis would do anything to make the prince smile). For another, it meant that he knew, like, ALL the secrets. Because Pats was the Crown Prince and he had a lot of duties and responsibilities - but he was also an Omega and his parents most frequently topic of argument was when to start looking at Mate prospects - and who those mate prospects would be - and Nolan needed SOMEONE to talk to.

King Claude refused to betrothe Nolan to anyone while King Sid reminded him that it worked out okay for them in the end. The Omega had to remind his mate that it took him three years for him to find Sid tolerable and the Alpha had to remind his mate that by the time the wedding rolled around they were happy with the match. Claude then threatened to do some very horrible things to Sid’s knot should he go behind Claude’s back an bethrothe their son to a random Alpha. It had been a terrifying moment and Travis had enjoyed every minute of it.

And Nolan definitely took after his Papa. He was stubborn and down right vicious when needed, just like Claude. And Claude had refused to make him fit into the Omega box. Claude’s parents had tried to do that to him, down to bethrothing him to Sid the day Claude presented Omega. 

Nolan had just stormed out of one such meeting discussing his “future” - Coots with him so Travis knew he didn’t need to follow (and, as much as Pats liked him, Pats hated everyone for a good ten to twenty minutes after these meetings, so Travis was going to let Sean handle it) and Travis peaked into the room to see the Omega King glaring at his Alpha.

“Jake is a good option.” Sid was defending himself.

“Our son can do better than that weasel.” Claude fired back, “And you pressuring him about finding a mate isn’t going to do help!”

“He needs a strong Alpha at his side when it’s his time to rule!” Sid replied, “Ovi and Nicke’s son is an Alpha, in case you’re forgetting. And Alpha who very much takes after his father. Nicke won’t always be the calming influence that Ovi and and their kids need. All Alphas, if you recall, just like their father.”

“It’s not Nicke’s job as the Omega in the family to be a calming influence. Ovi should be teaching his sons how not to be stereotypical Alphas like he is!”

“What if -”

“I really don’t want to hear what you have to say right now, Malkin,” Claude glared at Sid’s top advisor - who had been an advocate for bethrothing Nolan to one of Ovi’s many sons since the day Nolan presented, “If I want advice on what would be best for my son, I’ll ask Danny.”

“And I would prefer you didn’t run to the man who was almost your mate every time you need advice!” Sid fired back, Claude’s eyes narrowing at the hint of Alpha Voice that had slipped in.

“Well, I’m sorry I’m not the perfect Omega like Nicke is.” Claude’s voice was low and Travis recognized that look. It was the same look Nolan got when a suitor had gone a little too far, the same look Nolan got when he was being condescended to not because of his age but because of his dynamic, “I’m sorry I haven’t popped out Alpha son after Alpha son. I’m sorry that I want our son to be able to choose his own happiness.”

“Clo -” Sid took an aborted step toward Claude, who took a step back.

“He’s gonna be saddled with the weight of the crown already,” Claude responded, “Times are changing and I want him to choose who he shares that weight with. I’ll see you for dinner.”

And Travis shrunk back as Claude stalked passed him and then ran out of there, heading toward the stable to find Nolan and Sean. Whenever Nolan needed to get away, he took Misty out and whoever was stuck with him was forced to try to keep up because Misty was the fastest horse in the stable and Nolan loved running with her. 

But Misty was not in her stall and neither was Sean’s stallion.

“You didn’t go with him?” Claude’s voice came from behind him and he jumped before turning around and bowing, “You don’t have to bow, Travis, there’s no one around.”

The look Wayne sent Travis from over the King’s shoulder told Travis otherwise. Wayne was Claude’s head guard and enforced that everyone treat Claude with respect regardless of his dynamic. Wayne scared Travis.

“There are times when Sean is the better pick,” Travis replied carefully, “He’s a better horseman than me, anyway. I can barely stay on a trotting horse, much less a running one.”

Claude smiled and laughed and headed over to the stall that housed his own mare, “Sean has been taking care of Nolan since he was baby. Taught him how to handle a sword. More importantly, taught him how to ride. The day Nolan became a better horseman than Sean was Coots’ proudest day.”

Sean was practically the King’s younger brother, Nolan’s life had been entrusted to him from the day he was born. It was Sean who put Travis through the paces to make sure he was good enough to serve on Nolan’s detail. It was Sean who made all the decisions regarding Nolan’s safety. And it was Sean -

Who was slumped over on his horse, running toward the castle with Misty and no Nolan.

Claude didn’t even pause before running and toward them, hollering for help. The horses halted when they reached Claude, who caught Sean right as he slid out of the saddle.

“I’m sorry, G,” Sean whispered, wincing, “I tried…”

“What happened?” Claude asked, taking a look at the admittedly deep cuts that seemed to litter Sean’s body.

“Ambush,” Sean winced as he tried to move, “Ovi’s guys.”

“He needs medical attention,” Claude instructed as guards arrived, “take him to my chambers and have my physician see to him. Now.”

Travis watched as they scrambled to obey Claude. Because the Omega could be terrifying and the only one who would dare try to stop him from doing anything was Wayne.

“What happened to Couturier?” Sid asked as he ran over to his Mate, “Where’s Nolan?!”

“Nolan and Sean were ambushed,” Claude responded, grabbing Misty’s reins, “Washington. They took our son.”

“You’re not going after him,” Sid grabbed Claude’s arm and Wayne stiffened.

“The hell I’m not!” Claude fired back, “I’m a better rider than you.”

“Yeah and you’d be riding right into a trap!” Sid exclaimed, “I can’t… I can’t worry about you AND Nolan. My heart can’t take that.”

“G,” Wayne calmly prompted, “If Ovechkin’s men took him, we know where they took him to. And the way Sean looks...he had to have taken out most of their men.”

“What are you suggesting?” Claude asked, easing himself over to Sid - who was quick to wrap his arms around him.

“Send Konecny,” Wayne replied, “He’s good. And Nolan trusts him. Also he’s small. He’d be able to sneak into any place better than Jake.”

“Danny - .” Claude replied, ignoring the way Sid stiffened.

“Danny’s job was to save you. Nolan needs his own Danny.” Wayne responded.

“Get him ready to head out.” Claude replied, turning to Travis he said, “Bring him home, okay?”

“If it’s the last thing I do.” Travis replied earnestly.

Sid didn’t even look at Travis as he ushered his Omega back toward the castle.

“You’ll take Misty,” Wayne informed him, “She’s fast and she’ll be able to carry you and Nolan with ease.

Not even twenty minutes later, Travis was off. There was a small hunting lodge in Jersey that Ovechkin visited frequently. It would have been the stopping point for his men, especially since Nolan was definitely not going to have been a cooperative captive. Travis was definitely hanging on for dear life as Misty took off. He was a good enough horseman, but Misty was definitely faster than he was used to. 

He reached the point of the ambush and took a moment to be impressed. Because there were several bodies and he knew that they were the work of Sean and Nolan. Nolan… who had probably yelled at Sean to go, to get back to castle, to get help. Who had probably dismounted himself from Misty so that she could get back, so that he could give himself over so Sean could get away.

Travis urged Misty faster, wondering how many men were left and reminding himself to be even more impressed with Coots when he got back. But, currently, he had a path to follow.

After several hours, he slowed Misty and cautiously dismounted.

“Stay here, girl, okay?” Travis whispered, loosely tying the reins to a branch but knowing she would stay, “I’m gonna go get your boy.”

He grabbed his sword and slowly made the last bit of the way on foot, steps careful and eyes sharp. When he neared the Lodge, he heard what he initially thought was Ovi’s surviving men celebrating their task. But as he caught sight of it, he saw Nolan outside of the Lodge, sword swinging, fighting two guys.

Travis sighed and pulled his sword out. Of course Nolan would be dumb enough to take on two guys at once. It didn’t matter how good he was, it was rarely a smart move. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Travis greeted, jumping right into the fight, “You’re depriving me of a dashing rescue!”

“Sorry,” Nolan flashed him a slightly mean grin, “the only one who saves me is me.”

And Travis laughed, he and Nolan both able to take their kill shots at the same time.

“That all of them?” Travis asked, as the area around them fell into silence.

“I got the others already.” Nolan mumbled, tossing the stolen sword down and heading back into the lodge, “Some are just unconscious, so we need to hurry.”

Nolan emerged with his personal effects before giving Travis a look, “Well?”

“Right,” Travis nodded, “Misty’s this way.”

Nolan nodded and fell into step with Travis.

“Is Sean okay?” Nolan asked, not looking at Travis.

“I don’t know.” Travis replied honestly, “Claude was ordering his physician to look at him and then Wayne was getting me ready to come after you.”

“My dad’s gonna be pissed,” Nolan mumbled, “He’s gonna blame Sean.”

“Claude wouldn’t let that happen.” Travis responded.

Nolan didn’t respond.

Nolan let Travis take the saddle and reins when they reached Misty.

“Are you sure?” TK asked as Nolan made himself comfortable behind the saddle.

“I’m a better rider than you, you need to saddle to help you stay on her.” Nolan rolled his eyes.

“Okay. Just...hold on tight, okay?” Travis replied, “Your dad would never forgive me if you got hurt on my watch.

“No, but my Papa would,” Nolan grinned, “and at the end of the day, we all know my Dad will give into my Papa.”

Travis laughed and nudged Misty back the way they came, “Keep an eye out. We’ll have to stop somewhere for the night.”

About an hour into the journey, they came across a clearing that looked good enough.

“You know,” Nolan mumbled as they set up camp, “I never did ask what my brave knight would like in return for his dashing rescue.”

“You said it yourself, you’re the only one who rescues you,” Travis replied with a grin, “I just showed up with your favorite horse.”

“Would you...would you ever consider being my consort?” Nolan looked over at Travis, expression so unsure, “I mean, I’ll need to agree to a mate eventually and it’s only a matter of time before Malkin convinces Dad to Alexei or Ivan or any of the other Alpha princes. But if I have someone… if I have someone, Papa won’t let him.”

“He would betrothe you to one of Ovechkin’s sons? Even after what they tried to do?” Travis looked at him like he was crazy.

“If it meant making sure nothing like that ever happened again? Yeah. And our people have been enemies for a long time. The prospect of peace would be too appealing to my dad. And Malkin grew up with Ovechkin, and you know how much my dad trusts him.”

“Pattycakes, I would be honored to be your Alpha,” Travis grinned over him.

“You’ll have to get etiquette lessons from Simmer and Sean probably. Make sure you’re ready for the role you’ll be stepping into. But… my parents got lucky with their arranged marriage. And I want a love like theirs, you know? And… you’ve always been there for me. And I think I could love you.”

“Nollybabe, I could definitely love you,” TK replied, cackling as Nolan groaned.

Claude was off his throne and running toward them as soon as they entered the Grand Hall, in total disregard of protocol, his Alpha right behind him.

“Papa,” Nolan hugged Claude back just tightly, putting his hand over his Dad’s as the Alpha joined the hug, “Dad.”

“Are you okay?” Sid asked, joining his mate in scenting Nolan.

“I’m fine,” Nolan replied, “is Sean okay?”

“He’s recovering in my rooms,” Claude replied, “My physician hasn’t left his side. He’s going to be okay.”

“Turns out Sean taught him pretty well,” Travis spoke up, “barely needed my help rescuing himself.”

Claude beamed in pride and kissed Nolan’s head.

“I think I know who I want my mate to be,” Nolan pulled back just enough, “I think Travis has proved he’d be a good fit for the title.”

Sid looked ready to argue, but Claude elbowed him sharply, and smiled softly, “If that is what would make you happy, we can make it work.”

“We’ll have to shove eighteen years of etiquette training into a couple months, but it’s doable,” Wayne responded to the question Claude hadn’t even asked yet.

“Dad?” Nolan looked over at Sid, eyes shining with hope.

And Sid sighed before saying, “I have only ever wanted what is best for you. And if Konecny will make you happy, then the union has my blessing. But, he must adhere to the Courtship rituals. The bonding will only occur AFTER Wayne and Geno determine he is ready to step into the role of Prince Consort.”

“Come,” Claude guided Nolan to the exit, “Sean will want to see you and Travis has lessons to begin.”

And Travis only felt a little scared when he was left alone with Sid, Geno, and Wayne.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not as proud of this one because I really struggled with it and just needed to bring it to a close.


End file.
